Villain
by Spectral
Summary: Ch4 is now up!Most kids want to be a hero. What about the ones who'd rather be a villain?
1. A new Villain

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Villain

By, Spectral

Well, let's see. My first Sonic The Hedgehog fic didn't do as well as I thought it would so let's see how this one goes shall we? Okay… umm, this fic has nothing to do with my other Sonic fic. This fic also takes place about three weeks after Sonic Adventure 2. I still have a limited knowledge of the Sonic games so please try to tolerate any mistakes (and try to help me correct them).

****

Disclaimer: Spectral defiantly does NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or related characters and themes. He does own three characters though. They are Zeeke, Edwin, and Specter. Now… on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**School Room inside Orphanage; Capital city**

*Bell rings and Class Ends*

****

Teacher: All right. See you tomorrow class. Edwin, can I see you for a moment?

As the rest of the class filled out of the room, a young sixteen-year-old boy looked up. He fixed his short brown hair before picking up his bag and walking up to the teacher's desk. 

****

Teacher: There was a problem with your report.

****

Edwin: What would that be?

****

Teacher: The assignment was to do a report on either Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, or Amy Rose.

  
Edwin's eyes narrowed at the mention of those names. He despised them.

****

Edwin: And?

****

Teacher: You were supposed to do a report on your favorite Freedom Fighter and you did a report on Dr. Eggman.

****

Edwin: So? I don't like any of the Freedom Fighters so I did my report on the world's greatest scientist.

****

Teacher: Edwin, you're one of the smartest kids I've ever met. I thought you of all people would know that Eggman is some evil psycho.

****

Edwin: Evil is merely a perception.

****

Teacher: That may be so but I want you to do the report again. And this time pick one of the Freedom Fighters.

Edwin's eye's narrowed once more as he left the room. He had been at the orphanage his whole life. They told him his parents died when his house caught fire. 

Edwin was the smartest child at the orphanage. His IQ was somewhere in the 200's. As with many others, his high intelligence led to insanity. 

Most children wanted to grow up to be a super hero. Edwin wanted to be a Super Villain. Dr. Eggman was his hero (or villain depending on how you look at it…okay that was just stupid wasn't it?) and Edwin wanted to be a great scientist like him. He had despised Sonic the Hedgehog and the other Freedom Fighters because they always got in the way off Eggman's plans. 

**Hidden Room; Dormitories**

Edwin had made this hidden room. He had scavenged parts and materials from all around the city and turned it into a lab of sorts. Edwin entered the room and threw his backpack to the corner of the room. Today was the day Edwin's life would take a turn for the better. 

He had been constructing a battle mech for a few years and it was finally finished. He had constructed a plan that would let him meet his hero and help to conquer the world all at the same time. All he needed was a Chaos Emerald. 

****

Edwin: *activates Chaos Emerald radar* Hmmm… the closest one seems to be in the Federal Reserve Bank. I'll just have to take it tonight.

Edwin shut down the machine and walked into his closet and got changed. He emerged from the closest wearing sneakers, black pants, a red, white, and yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath. He put on a pair of single piece sunglasses and prepared his mech.

**Later that night**

Edwin woke up and went to the secret room. He turned the power to his mech on and jumped into it. He didn't plan on returning so he brought all his plans and ideas on a disk with him. He didn't have anything from his own home so there was nothing else of value to bring with him.

****

Edwin: Time to go.

The wall opened and the mech walked out. The mech was similar to Dr. Eggman's. It was the same color and shape. In the center, under the light was a Heavy Volkan Cannon. Instead of a homing laser, Edwin had put a robotic arm on either side of the mech.

Once he was a safe distance away, Edwin held up a detonator. He pressed the button and his room and secret room at the orphanage exploded. He was faking his own death and destroying any evidence of his lab, inventions, and plans.

**Next Morning, Desert Area**

****

Edwin: Eggman's base is inside that pyramid. I just have to get there and my plan will be complete. 

Edwin began to make his way across Sand Ocean. 

**In the Pyramid, Central Control Room**

Dr. Eggman had just finished breakfast and was ready to get to work on his latest plan for World Domination. He turned on the news and stood back.

****

TV: There was yet another break-in at the Federal Reserve Bank last night. Once again, the only thing stolen was the Chaos Emerald.

****

Eggman: The Chaos Emerald?

****

TV: The suspect has yet to be identified and was seen fleeing the scene, destroying anything in his path.

****

Eggman: A child managed to steal the Chaos Emerald? But what could he possibly want with them?

**Inside the Pyramid**

****

Edwin: Hmmm…now which way?

Edwin was standing in a large room. Below the platform he was walking on was quicksand.

****

???: *music starts playing* And who are you?

****

Edwin: I know that music…

A door opened on the other side of the room and Dr. Eggman walked out in the Egg Walker.

****

Edwin: It's Dr. Eggman!

****

Eggman: Yes. Who are you and what are you doing in my hidden base?

****

Edwin: I can't believe this is finally happening! I've waited my whole life to meet you! I'm Edwin.

****

Eggman:?

****

Edwin: You're my hero! I've always wanted to be a great scientist like you! 

****

Eggman: Yes, yes, yes, that's all very nice but it still doesn't explain why you are in my base.

****

Edwin: I've come to help you take over the world and destroy that annoying blue hedgehog, Sonic.

****

Eggman: But what can you do?

****

Edwin: Well I was smart enough to build this battle mech and I stole the Chaos Emerald.

Edwin held up the green Chaos Emerald. Eggman was slightly surprised.

****

Eggman: So you're the one that stole the Chaos Emerald. Perhaps joining forces would be a good idea.

****

Edwin: Yeah. And I have a plan to get another Chaos Emerald and eliminate a certain two-tailed fox at the same time.

****

Eggman: Oh ho?

**Later that day somewhere in the forest**

Miles "Tails" Prower was sitting in the forest examining the Chaos Emerald. Suddenly someone staggered out of the forest.

****

Edwin: *looks like he's been lost in the woods for a few days…* Help me…

****

Tails: What? What happened?

****

Edwin: I've been lost in these woods for days…*falls*

Tails rushed over and helped Edwin to sit up.

****

Tails: Hold on. I'll go get help. Everything's going to be okay now.

****

Edwin: hehehe…

****

Tails:?

Edwin pulled a tazer out of his pocket and started shocking Tails. He let the smoking Tails fall to the ground before walking over to the Chaos Emerald and picking it up. He turned to leave but Tails was struggling to his feet.

****

Tails: Wh-who are you?

****

Edwin: The name's Edwin. Though you won't be alive long enough to care.

Edwin activated the tazer again and walked over to the fox. He started shocking the young animal again.

****

Tails: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

****

Edwin: *evilly* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

We continue the story…


	2. Eggman's Plan

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Villain

Chapter 2

By, Spectral

****

Disclaimer: Spectral defiantly does NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or related characters and themes. He does own three characters though. They are Zeeke, Edwin, and Specter. Now… on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Edwin: *still evilly* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Edwin was still shocking Tails. Suddenly something knocked Edwin away. He flipped in mid air and landed on his feet but the tazer went flying into the woods.

****

Edwin: Sonic!

****

Sonic: Who are you and why were you attacking Tails?

Sonic was standing in front of Tails. The fox was on the ground, gasping for breath.

****

Tails: Sonic…

****

Edwin: It doesn't matter, I got what I came for.

****

Sonic: The Chaos Emerald!

Edwin threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Edwin was gone. Sonic turned back to Tails and helped him up.

****

Sonic: Are you okay, Tails?

****

Tails: I'll be okay, but what did that kid want with the Chaos Emerald?

****

Sonic: I don't know, Tails. I don't know.

**Eggman's Base**

Eggman was searching for another Chaos Emerald on the radar when Edwin walked into the room.

****

Edwin: *Holds up Yellow Chaos Emerald* I got another Chaos Emerald!

****

Eggman: You managed to take the Chaos Emerald from Tails? 

****

Edwin: Yes.

****

Eggman: And what did you do to Tails?

****

Edwin: I almost finished him off, but that blue annoyance got in my way.

****

Eggman: No matter, we'll deal with those two soon enough. Right now there are two people I've recruited to help us on the next mission.

Edwin turned around and saw a large tiger that looked like it came from boot camp walk through the doorway. A black cat with one metal arm followed it.

****

Eggman: This is Zeeke. He's a genetically modified Tiger with super strength, speed, and agility. And the other one is Specter. He's a master high-tech thief. They will be helping us collect the four remaining Chaos Emeralds.

****

Edwin: And where are these Emeralds?

****

Specter: The remaining emeralds are in a top-secret military base in the middle of the ocean. It's the replacement for Prison Island.

****

Eggman: *brings up map of base on screen* Each Emerald is in a different location of the base. We'll have to split up to get them all before the guards realize what's going on.

****

Specter: Once we get the emeralds we'll destroy the base and get away before anyone can do anything.

  
**Next Day; Island Coastline**

****

Eggman: All right. The Emeralds are spread across the base. One at each corner. Edwin, you will retrieve the Emerald in the East. Zeeke, you get the one in the west. Specter will go after the one in the south, and I will retrieve the one in the North.

They all went off in the different directions. What they didn't know is that the Tornado was getting close to the island. Sonic and Tails were on their way to try to foil Eggman's plans. What no one knew, not even Sonic and Tails, is that Amy was already on the island looking for Sonic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time: 

Big Trouble for Amy 


	3. A Trap is Sprung

****

Sonic The Hedgehog 

Villain

Chapter 3

By, Spectral

I've changed my mind and decided to add some stuff from my other fic into this one.

****

Disclaimer: Spectral defiantly does NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or related characters and themes. He does own three characters though. They are Zeeke, Edwin, and Specter. Now… on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Inside the Base*

Edwin was walking through the dark hallway in his battle mech. He wondered why there hadn't been an alarm or any guards. His radio didn't work so something had to be wrong.

****

Edwin: Hmmm… this has got to be a trap of some kind…deploy E-Seeker.

A spider-like robot was deployed from the battle mech and activated. It crawled into a vent in the ceiling and walked through the vents until it reached the room the emerald was supposed to be in. A camera clicked on and it revealed the room was filled with Hunters. The emerald wasn't on the stand in the center of the room. There was a machine emitting a Chaos Emerald signal there instead.

****

Edwin: Hmm… a trap… just as I thought. They had to know we were coming so who could have set the trap…Zeeke doesn't seem like the smart type…it wasn't Dr. Eggman, maybe it was Specter…or that blue annoyance…I've got to warn the others…

The E-Seeker dropped from the vent and went back to the battle mech. Edwin turned to leave when something fell from another vent. It was a pink hedgehog.

****

Amy: W-who are you?

****

Edwin: I am Edwin. You must be Amy Rose…you can be useful as bait…

****

Amy: AHH! Get away from me!

Amy turned to run and Edwin chased after. He fired a claw off of one of the robotic arms of his mech and it grabbed Amy. After reeling her back in, he turned to her and raised a blaster to her head.

****

Edwin: How did you and that blue pest know we were coming.

****

Amy: I'm not telling you anything!

****

Edwin: Very well. You'll be coming along as a hostage anyway. 

Edwin put away the blaster and contacted Eggman on the radio.

****

Edwin: Doctor, we've got a problem.

****

Eggman: What?

****

Edwin: It seems that they knew we were coming. I've captured Amy Rose and am on my way to your position as I speak.

****

Eggman: Amy? If she's here then Sonic can't be far behind. Stay on guard. Specter is close to your location. Rendezvous with him and meet Zeke and I at my current location.

****

Edwin: Very well. Edwin out.

Edwin continued towards the point where he was to meet Specter. The cyborg cat was leaning against the wall of a large square room. (Like the room Shadow fought HotShot in) 

****

Edwin: Let's go. We have to meet up with Dr. Eggman.

****

Specter: I don't think so.

****

Edwin: What?

****

Specter: Let Amy go.

****

Edwin and Amy: Huh?!

Specter smirked and rose his arms into the air. He brought them down and suddenly emitted a flash of light. When it cleared, a small gray fox with a red bandana around his neck was standing where Specter had been.

****

Amy: Mirage!

****

Edwin: Well. So that's how you knew our plans. Now you'll have to die.

****

Mirage: Not likely. We're going to stop you and Eggman here once and for all!

Edwin opened fired with his vulcan cannons and Mirage jumped into the air. The fox warped himself and Amy right through Edwin's mech and then ran. Edwin chased after them.

****

Edwin: Doctor, Specter was a traitor. He was really a strange fox in disguise. Amy called him Mirage.

****

Eggman: Mirage?! He's here too? Where are you now?

****

Edwin: In pursuit.

****

Eggman: Abandon pursuit. Escape and meet me back at the base. 

****

Edwin: Alright, Edwin out.

Edwin turned his mech around and ran for a way out. He found the door he had come in earlier and proceeded outside.

****

???: Hold it right there!

Edwin turned around and saw Sonic running towards him. Sonic stopped a few feet away and Edwin targeted him.

****

Sonic: You're working with Eggman?

****

Edwin: Of course I am. 

****

Sonic: But you're just a kid!

****

Edwin: So what? I have an IQ of 297 and I took the Chaos Emeralds from your fox friend and the Federal Reserve Bank. Now I'm going to destroy you!

Edwin opened fire and Sonic dove out of the way. The blue hedgehog attempted a homing attack but Edwin caught him with his mech's claws.

****

Edwin: Now you die, Sonic.

Edwin started to crush the famous hero. He let out an evil laugh just as Amy and Mirage found their way outside. They were soon followed by Tails.

****

Amy: SONIC!

The pink hedgehog leapt into the air and attacked with her hammer. Edwin was sent flying and he dropped Sonic. Tails and Mirage ran over to Edwin to try and stop his escape.

****

Edwin: This isn't over! I shall return!

Edwin shot the ground in front of him and made his escape while Mirage and Tails were blinded.

**Back at the Pyramid**

Edwin jumped out of his mech and took an elevator up to the control center. Eggman was there waiting for him

****

Edwin: What happened to Zeke?

****

Eggman: Zeke was nothing more than an android programmed to betray us. Built by that fox no doubt.

****

Edwin: Well we still have three of the Chaos Emeralds. We know that Sonic has one. Getting the others shouldn't be that hard.

****

Eggman: No, it shouldn't. Sonic and his friends have one of them and my radar has located the other three. I will go after the one located deep under the ocean. You take Metal Sonic, a few E-1000's, and X and go after Sonic.

****

Edwin: Hmmm… All I have to do is get through Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Mirage and the Chaos Emerald will be ours.

****

Eggman: It should be an easy enough task. Let's get moving!

****

Edwin: Yeah!

The two evil geniuses left for the launch bay. Eggman jumped into one of his Egg-Subs as Edwin activated Metal Sonic and X. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Edwin VS Tails, Arctic Showdown, and Battle for the Master Emerald


	4. A Trick

Sonic The Hedgehog 

****

**Villain**

****

Chapter 4 

****

By, Spectral 

I've changed my mind and decided to add some stuff from my other fic into this one.

**Disclaimer**: Spectral defiantly does NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or related characters and themes. He does own the following characters: Mirage and Edwin. Now… on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Mirage trudged through snow. They were on their way towards another Chaos Emerald that Tails had located.

**Mirage**: *sneezes* How much farther, Tails?

**Tails**: Not far.

**Mirage**: 'Not far' as in I can warp there or 'not far' as in you're not sure?

**Tails**: Uhh…

**Mirage**: Thought so…

**Amy**: AAAAH! I can't take it any more! It's too cold!

**Edwin**: Then allow me to warm things up! (I know…bad line but it was the only thing I could come up with)

            The ground exploded sending all four sailing. Sonic landed on his feet, Tails hovered down next to him (no mech), Amy landed in a crouch, and Mirage landed headfirst in the snow. The ones that weren't stuck in the snow all looked up to see Edwin floating above them in an E-o-matic (his version of the Egg-o-matic) Hovercraft. 

**Edwin**: HAHAHAHA! Hand over your Chaos Emerald now! 

**Sonic**: Come and take it!

**Edwin**: Attack!

            The E-1000's swarmed forward. After a few moments, robot wreckage littered the ground and small animals were running away. Edwin glared down at Sonic and Co.

**Edwin**: It seems I'll have to turn things up a notch.

            Edwin flew the E-o-matic up into the clouds and then there was a flash of light. Moments later he fell back to the ground in his new and improved mech. It still kept the Egg Walker base design but now had a laser cannon, bazooka, and a grappling cannon (like Zero's arm) instead of an arm. Seconds later, Zero, and Metal Sonic dropped down on opposite sides of him.

**Edwin**: Now…Attack!

            Metal Sonic sped forward and knocked Sonic over. The blue hedgehog sprang to his feet and took off after the metal monster. Zero fired one of its hands at Amy but Mirage warped in front of her and kicked it away. Zero began to advance upon them and Amy drew her hammer. Mirage took a step forward and got ready to attack. Tails was going to help when Edwin shot the ground at his feet. The fox turned and looked up.

**Edwin**: Next time I won't miss. Hand over the Chaos Emerald or I'll take it when you're dead.

**Tails**: I'll never let you have the emerald.

**Edwin**: Very well then.

            Edwin opened fire and Tails took to the skies. Edwin continued to fire but the fox was able to avoid the laser blasts. Meanwhile, Sonic and Metal Sonic were racing across the area. Both made several attacks but neither did much damage. Also, Amy and Mirage were fighting Zero but things still appeared even. That is until Mirage warped on top of Zero's head. The robot tried to smash to fox but it just warped away. Zero only succeeded in revealing his weak spot. Amy saw her opportunity and went for it; she smacked Zero with her hammer, causing the robot to break down. 

            Sonic and Metal Sonic clashed a few more times before Sonic nailed Metal Sonic with a Homing Attack. The robot went flying and slammed into Edwin's mech. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Mirage all stood together and prepared to defend themselves. Edwin looked at the damaged Zero and Metal Sonic and then at his mech's non-functional weaponry.

**Edwin**: We'll continue this some other time.

            Edwin threw down a flash bomb and when everyone could see again, the villain and the two robots were gone. Sonic and co then continued towards their goal.

**Somewhere over the ocean**

            The E-o-matic flew over the ocean as Edwin made his way back to base.

**Edwin**: Blast! I'll just have to bring more firepower next time…now what's this?

            Edwin looked at the Chaos emerald radar he had installed in his hovercraft. It showed an emerald very close to his current position.

**Edwin**: Well…this must be the third emerald the doctor located. I'll retrieve this one instead.

            Edwin altered course. Soon he came to an island that was floating just above the surface of the ocean. The hover craft circled the island once before Edwin hit a button. The craft began to transform once again. This time it became a mech with a verticle oval shaped red body with a glass canopy covering Edwin and the mech's controls. Feet and legs decended from the mech and then arms ending in claws appeared as well. Jet boosters opened on the mech's back and it landed on the island.

**Edwin**: This must be Angel Island…then it must have been the Master Emerald on radar…I suppose I could find something to do with it…

            The mech proceeded forward and after about 20 minutes is came to a large staircase. After boosting up to the top, the mech stopped at a giant glowing emerald. 

**Edwin**: The Master Emerald…and its all mine…

            The mech reached for the emerald but suddenly pulled back and jumped to the side. About a second later, Rouge hit the ground where the mech had been standing. She looked up at the mech.

**Rouge**: Back off, Eggman! This emerald's mine!

**Edwin**: What?

**Rouge**: The Master Emerald belongs to me, Eggman!

**Edwin**: As much as I enjoy having people think I am him, I'm not Dr. Eggman.

**Rouge**: What?

            The glass lifted up and Edwin stood up. Rouge raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

**Rouge**: You're just a kid! What're you doing here and where'd you get that machine.

**Edwin**: My name is Edwin. I'm here for the Master Emerald and I'm not going to let you stand in my way!.

            Edwin's mech closed back up and launched four missiles. The missiles spun in the air a few times before flying forward and attacking Rouge. The treasure huntress dove out of the way and ran at the mech. Edwin moved his machine out of the way and launched four more missiles. Rouge shielded herself but the blast from the missiles sent her flying into the wall, knocking her out. 

**Edwin**: And now what I came here for…

            Edwin turned his mech to grab to Master Emerald but it was gone.   
  


**Knuckles**: Looking for something, Eggman?

**Edwin**: Well, if it isn't Knuckles…

**Knuckles**: Get lost before I lose my temper, doc.

**Edwin**: I'm not Eggman.

**Knuckles**: Like I'm gonna fall for that!

            Edwin opened his mech again and stood up. Knuckles was a bit shocked but quickly regained his tough appearance.

**Knuckles**: Look kid, I don't know who you are and I don't really care, so why don't you run along and play?

**Edwin**: Oh but you should care.

**Knuckles**: Oh? And why's that?

**Edwin**: Because Eggman's gathering the Chaos Emeralds again.

**Knuckles**: What?! How do you know?

**Edwin**: I'm trying to stop Eggman.

**Knuckles**: You?! You're just a kid.

**Edwin**: That may be so but I built this mech and I managed to get two Chaos Emeralds before Eggman. Well I had them until Sonic took them…

**Knuckles**: Sonic took the Emeralds from you?

**Edwin**: Yeah. He said that he could stop Eggman without me but I've built a machine that'll render all of Eggman's machine's useless. Think about it, has Sonic actually ever stopped Dr. Eggman? Eggman gets away every time. With my machine he'll be captured for sure! All I need to power it is the seven Chaos Emeralds…

**Knuckles**: Then why were you trying to steal the Master Emerald?

**Edwin**: I thought it was a Chaos Emerald…so. Can you help me get the Chaos Emeralds? I'm not sure if I can take the ones back that Sonic stole from me…

**Knuckles**: Alright. I'll help. 

**Edwin**: Great! I'm going after the next emerald on my radar. I last saw Sonic heading towards the mountains.

**Knuckles**: I'll get the Chaos Emeralds back from Sonic.

**Edwin**: Perfect…

            Knuckles jumped out of the area and Edwin turned to leave. He was about to take off when…

**Rouge**: Hold it…you're not gonna get away with this!

**Edwin**: I already have…and now to finish you off…

            Edwin locked onto the bat but just as he was about to fire, something slammed into him. Edwin glared at whatever had attacked him.

**Edwin**: Who's that? 

            A black hedgehog stood between Edwin and Rouge. Edwin's mech wasn't in any shape for battle so he just threw down a flash bomb and took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

What is Edwin's next course of action? Will Knuckles be tricked yet again? Who was that black hedgehog(like you all don't already know…) find out next time!


End file.
